wod_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaws: Physical
Merits and Flaws can be selected only during character creation and are purchased using freebie points (although existing Merits and Flaws can be removed or new ones added by the Storyteller during the course of the chronicle). Each Merit has its own point cost, while each Flaw has a point value which adds to the amount of freebie points a player can spend during the creation process. A character may take as many Merits as the player can afford, but no character may have more than seven points' worth of Flaws. The seven possible freebie points earned through taking Flaws (when combined with the 15 freebie points from character creation) can give a character a total of up to 22 freebie points to spend in other areas. [ 1 ] Animal Musk ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You have the odor of an animal, even in Homid form. Whenever you are indoors or in a crowd of people, you make all Social rolls at a +2 difficulty. Outdoors or in situations where you can distance yourself from humans, your odor is not noticeable. Wolves (and lupus-born Garou) take little notice of this Flaw. [ 1 ] Anosmia ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) Whether from birth or due to some illness or accident, you've lost all sense of taste and smell. You automatically fail any roll involving these two senses, including Primal Urge rolls for tracking or hunting. In Lupus form, it's even more crippling, since smell is a wolf's most acute sense; this Flaw cancels out the -2 difficulty to Perception rolls a Garou gets in that form. There's a slight benefit, however: At the Storyteller's discretion, you may be immune to the debilitating effects of environmental conditions, Gifts and supernatural abilities that rely on odors. [ 1 ] Hard Of Hearing ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You have problems hearing certain sounds or ranges of sounds, or have some other problem that affects your auditory senses. You have a +2 difficulty to all rolls involving hearing sounds. You do not receive the normal bonus for Perception in Lupus form for auditory checks. [ 1 ] Monochrome Vision ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You cannot distinguish between colors, but see the world in varying shades of black and white and gray. This is not true color-blindness, which usually refers to the inability to distinguish between certain colors (such as red and green). Color has no meaning for you, though you can differentiate intensities of shade -- dark gray, light gray, dull gray, etc. This Flaw occurs more frequently among lupus Garou. [ 1 ] No Partial Transformation ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You have no ability to mix forms; you cannot shift your larynx in Lupus to be capable of human speech, or grow a wolf's muzzle in Glabro. You can only change into the complete form. [ 1 ] Short ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You are well below average height -- four and a half feet (1.5 meters) tall or less in Homid form. Your diminutive size causes you problems, making it difficult to see over obstacles, reach high shelves, or manipulate things built for average individuals. This lack of stature is mirrored in all of your forms. Your running speed is halved, and your Storyteller may choose to levy additional penalties as appropriate in any given situation, although occasionally, this Flaw can give you a concealment advantage. [ 1 ] Strict Carnivore ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) "Vegetarian" is just another way of saying "lazy hunter." Vegetables and grains give you no nutritional benefit; you can only subsist on meat -- the closer to raw, the better. You have real problems in areas where meat is scarce. [ 2 ] One Eye ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You lack depth perception and have limited vision, due to the fact that you only have one eye. Your blind side has no peripheral vision. The difficulties of all Perception rolls involving eyesight are increased by two, and when depth perception is involved (such as during ranged combat), the difficulty is increased by an additional +1. [ 3 ] Bad Sight ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 473 ) You have a hard time seeing due to an uncorrectable visual defect. The difficulties of all dice rolls related to sight increased by two. Your Lupus form does not receive the standard bonus to Perception for visual checks, though the bonuses to other senses are not affected. Unlike nearsightedness or farsightedness, this defect cannot be corrected. [ 3 ] Deformity ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) You have a misshapen limb, a twisted spine, or some other deformity that interferes with your physical abilities and your interactions with others. A hunchback, for instance, would lower a character's Dexterity by two dots and increase the difficulty of die rolls relating to social skills by one. A withered arm might reduce Dexterity by 2 for all manual manipulation rolls, reduce your running speed in any four-legged form, and increase social skills' difficulty by one. You should work out the nature of your deformity with your Storyteller, as well as the exact penalties offered. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their metis disfigurement. [ 3 ] Double Jeopardy ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) * Prerequisite: Metis Garou Gaia has marked you strongly. You were born not with one, but two significant metis deformities. These may be related, but must be two clearly separate disfigurements. A pair of antlers, or two rows of shark teeth would only be one deformity, but antlers and hooves, or a row of shark's teeth and a set of gills would be acceptably different. The Storyteller has the final judgment on whether the two deformities are significant enough to qualify for this Flaw. [ 3 ] Lame ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) Either from birth, an accident, or a major battle scar, your legs are damaged, which prevents you from running or walking easily. You have a pronounced limp and may need assistance from a cane or walking stick. Your walking speed is one-quarter that of a normal human, and running is impossible. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their metis disfigurement. [ 3 ] Monstrous ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) Your physical appearance is truly hideous to your fellow Garou. All your forms bear some grotesque qualities; your Homid form barely looks human, while your other forms have something significant that disfigures them. You should decide what you look like. Your Appearance rating is zero, and cannot be raised higher with experience points barring some remarkable circumstances. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their inborn deformity. [ 3 ] One Arm ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) You were either born with only one arm or lost your arm through an injury of some sort. You suffer no secondary-hand penalty, since you have adapted to using your one hand for most activities. When you need to use two hands, however, you lose two dice from your dice pool. Your running speed in Hispo and Lupus form is 1/2 of normal. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their inherent deformity. [ 4 ] Deaf ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) You were either born profoundly deaf or have lost your hearing entirely. You may feel sound vibrations from sufficiently loud noises, but you hear nothing. The difficulty of any Perception rolls related to sound is increased by three. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their inborn disfigurement. [ 4 ] Mute ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) You cannot speak, in any form. Even communicating via Garou Tongue or lupine language (which relies upon both vocalizations and body movements to communicate) are beyond you, as is Spirit Speech. As a player, you may communicate with the Storyteller and describe your actions, but your character cannot talk to other characters unless everyone concerned possesses a commonly understood sign language (via the Language Merit). Otherwise, your character must communicate through writing or body language. Metis characters may take this Flaw (for no freebie points) as their inborn disfigurement. [ 6 ] Blind ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 474 ) You cannot see. You automatically fail any rolls based solely on vision. Difficulties on all Dexterity-based rolls are increased by two as well. All rolls made to step sideways are at +1 difficulty, as you cannot use the usual method of visualizing the other world. This flaw can be taken by metis characters as their disfigurement (for no freebie points).